


a brothers love

by tashaxxxxxx



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Protective brothers, female aramis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the musketeers season one were Aramis is a woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Get off me." She shouted as Porthos grabbed her arm to stop her running. 

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk." Porthos said as Athos came up behind them. The woman glared at them. 

"That's what they all say." Her tone of voice was angry and Athos' eyes followed where the woman had put a hand on her belt. The pistol sitting against her brightly coloured skirts was deadly in her hand, the two having seen her shoot one of the would-be assassins in the eye. 

"Our apologies madame but we have been tasked with bringing you to the king and queen." The woman snorted, strands of dark brown hair falling from the braid. "Porthos, let her go." Porthos looked at Athos like he was crazy but did as he asked all the while watching and waiting for the woman to pull her sword out. 

"If I refused." She asked, not moving. 

"Then we would drag you there. The queen especially is interested to meet you." Athos stated, blandly resting his hand on his sword. She adjusted the ridiculous hat on her head, ignoring Athos' barley concealed threat. 

They'd been escorting the king and queen back to Paris when they'd been attacked on the road, leading to the inn. The assassins had outnumbered them and had come close to getting to the royal pair, killing a number of red guards in the process. If not for the woman standing in front of them, the king and queen may not have survived. And that was the predicament.  
She was a beauty, even Athos who avoided women in general, couldn't deny it. Her long hair was tied in a braid that ran down her back and the man's shirt she wore had enough wear for them to see the blue corset underneath. The long red skirts she wore where held up by a belt, where a multitude of weapons hung from. All of which she had proven to use as effectively as any man, and perhaps any musketeer. 

"Perhaps I may know the names of my captors." she asked, innocently looking up at them behind thick lashes; her brown eyes dancing in mischief. 

"My name is Athos and this is Porthos of the kings musketeers." Athos replied. 

"And I am Renee, but you may call me Aramis." she said, giving them a mock curtsey that made Porthos laugh. "Shall we?" Aramis asked, motioning for Athos and Porthos to lead the way.  
.....................

Renee Aramis d'Herblay had once been a good daughter with a possibility of a life with a husband and children, until she'd decided sleeping with the mayors son was a good idea. Her parents had been aghast, packing her up and sending her to a convent. Aramis, while a religious woman, had never understood her parents need to do this, being of the opinion that her body was hers' to do with as she pleased. 

Of course, the nuns at the convent had tried to restrain her. They'd lock her in a secluded room whenever they found her abed with a man but it never stopped Aramis. She was 16 when she came to them and 17 when she left them, climbing through an open window and scaling the walls. 

After that, Aramis had had to fend for herself. She couldn't very well go back to her parents. Aramis wasn't ashamed to say she'd used her body to gain something from a man because what did it matter if all involved where having fun. There had been men that had gifted her with pistols, another a sword which fit her far better than it had him. Others simply gave her a warm place to sleep at night but that was simply how her life worked. 

The two musketeers escorting her were different from the other men she'd known. Athos had a melancholy look that spoke of sadness and Aramis was curious to know what woman had caused this. It had to be a woman because it was the only explanation she had to why Athos seemed unable to meet her eyes. Porthos was more like the men she loved, because she did love men. He was dark of skin and had a roguish glint on his smile and in his eyes. the opposite of the more reserved Athis. Sufficed to say, Aramis was curious.  
That alone may be the reason she followed them to the inn. 

.......................

"Who is this woman?" king Louis asked from where he and his queen sat. Treville had sent Athos and Porthos to collect her sometime ago now and he could tell the king was growing bored. "What right does a woman have for keeping me waiting?" 

"I'm sure she has a good reason, sire." The queen said. Treville could tell Anne was curious about the woman, Treville was as well. She fought better than most of his men, except perhaps Athos and Porthos and she had the best aim he had ever seen. 

The door of the inn opened and Porthos and Athos walked through with their errant lady. Her curtsey was clumsy but not all together bad, if for the fact she didn't lower her head. "What is your name madame?" Queen Anne asked, a smile on her lips. 

"Aramis your majesty but I am not a madame." Aramis said and Treville couldn't decide if she was being insolent or what. 

"You have no husband?" the cardinal asked. His eyes were roaming over Aramis' body with obvious intrigue but there was a slight frown on his face. 

"I belong to know man." the steal in Aramis' eyes made Treville smile. A strong woman, a good fighter she would have made a good musketeer. 

"That is preposterous." the king said a look of wonder in his eyes. "A woman cannot hope to live alone in France." 

"Mademoiselle Aramis seems quite capable, sire." her eyes met Aramis' as she said this. "We could do with more ladies like her." 

"I would have to disagree your majesty." the cardinal said but Treville eyes were on the queen, curious to know what she was planning. 

"What do you think of her, captain?" Anne turned to him then. 

"She seems a capable fighter if a little unrefined." Treville answered, his mind racing over the possibilities of teaching Aramis how best to fight. She could easily be as good as Porthos then. "And the best shot I've ever seen." a faint blush world it's way up Aramis' cheeks. 

"That's settled then." Anne said. "give this woman a commission." 

"A woman in the musketeers." the cardinal failed to keep the scorn out of his voice. 

"She is an excellent fighter, we've seen it ourselves. And if not for her we would not be sitting here." the queen turned to Louis. "Are the musketeers not meant to protect the royal family with there lives and has she not proven that she can?" 

"But she is a woman." the cardinal interrupted. "Even the musketeers would not wish to serve with a woman." 

Treville met Athos' eye, motioning him forwards. The queens proposition had come as a shock but Treville had already been thinking along those lines. Aramis would be invaluable as a musketeer. 

"I would be honored to fight with a woman such as this." Athos said, glancing at Aramis who was stood still. Treville wondered what she might be thinking. 

"imagine what Spain will think?" the cardinal tried but Louis seemed fixed on Aramis now. 

"A female musketeer. How interesting. Perhaps we should try it. A test of sorts." Louis stood then, Anne with him. "If Treville agrees to it, I think allowing Aramis to enter my services will be an excellent chance." with that the three left, leaving Aramis standing there in shock.

..................

The first few months were trying. Most of the musketeers laughed at the idea of a woman musketeer and refused to work with her, Athos and Porthos being the exception. The two had taken a shine to Aramis from the moment they'd met her and she seemed to fit perfectly into their friendship as if they always been a three. 

Soon, Treville found himself referring to the three as exactly that, a three. Athis and Porthos would stop the other musketeers from treating her badly and Treville was sure they'd scared the red guards away because after the first month none of the red guards tried to go anywhere near Aramis. Aramis herself, was quite the handful. She was an excellent soldier, following orders as if she'd been born into it. Her sword fighting had become pristine under the teachings of Athos, while Porthos had taught her finer arts of street fighting. 

However, there were times that Treville wondered if the right choice had been made. Within days, her reputation had become tatters when a wife had found Aramis abed with her husband. This became a pattern and Treville could understand why the lesser people's of Paris called her the musketeers whore. But the queen enjoyed her company, spending large amounts of time talking with Aramis whenever the woman was on duty at the palace. Sometimes Treville thought the queens favour was the only thing keeping Aramis at court.  
It wasn't until Savoy, however, that Aramis was truly accepted. 

.................

Porthos had been furious when Treville said Aramis was to be sent on the training exercise at Savoy without he or Athos. Athos had understood, albeit angrily, that Aramis needed to integrate herself into the musketeers without he or Porthos breathing down the others neck. It was no surprise they were especially protective of what they called their sister.  
2 weeks after the group had left, a message came to the garrison saying they had been attacked and no one was left alive. Porthos had raged, refusing to believe Aramis was dead while Athos had barley spoken as he saddled his horse and Porthos'. They rode hard and fast to Savoy, leaving the other musketeers charged with bringing the bodies home behind. There one thought, Aramis. 

What they found stayed in their mind for a long time after that. Their brothers were dead, in Various degrees of undress. Slaughtered in their sleep. There was no sign of Aramis or Marsac however. 

It was Porthos who found her, blue from the cold with a blood stained rag around her messy hair. He thought she was dead until he felt the small flutter of a pulse under her freezing skin. Athos built a fire while Porthos wrapped her shivering form in blankets as he held her, trying to bring some warmth to her. A day later, after the rest of the musketeers had caught up, Aramis woke. 

She didn't speak, only clutched helplessly at Porthos as she shivered. Athos had thought it was the head injury and the exposure to cold that was causing Aramis' sudden silence. Whatever it was, worried the both of them. 

They travelled back to Paris slowly, Aramis sat on Porthos' or Athos' horse alternatively. It wasn't until a week after they returned to Paris she talked again. Waking, screaming from a nightmare, she'd sat between Porthos and Athos and told them how they'd been attacked in the night and how they hadn't stood a chance. Marsac had been the one to drag her to safety, bandaged the wound and left her in the forest. 

After that night, she came down to duty for the first time, hands shaking but a steal look in her eyes. The other musketeers had respected that and she'd been accepted. 

Now, it was as if she'd always been one of them and if the new recruits thought they could mess with the female musketeer they were very wrong.


	2. sleight of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of episode 2 season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but it was terrible to write

"Why aren't we telling Aramis?" D'artagnan asked as he, Athos and Porthos led their horses along the path. 

"Because I don't want her anywhere near the bastille or Vadim." Athos explained, earning a frown from D'artagnan. 

"Won't she take that the wrong way?" upon meeting the three inseparables, D'artagnan had been curious. Of course, at the time he'd thought Athos had killed his father but that hadn't stopped being surprised when Aramis took charge in Athos' absence. 

"She will, but we're still not letting her near the bastille." Porthos said with a grin on his face. After they'd saved Athos and D'artagnan had become, what they called, there apprentice; he'd managed to sate some of his curiosity. 

Even in Gascon, he'd heard of the female musketeer but until meeting Aramis, he hadn't put much thought into it. D'artagnan might have been a farm boy, but he hadn't truly believed a woman could be a musketeer. At least, until he'd met Aramis. "I'm not telling her your reasoning." D'artagnan added as they stopped at the clearing.   
Athos and Porthos were protective of Aramis, that much D'artagnan knew from the off, in fact he was becoming somewhat protective of her. The problem was, while Aramis might look every Inch the lovely female she was, she acted more like a man in her desire for adventure and fights. 

"Nope, that's Athos' job." Porthos joked, patting a hand on Athos' shoulder as he passed. 

.....................

Aramis watched with cold eyes as Treville dressed her brothers down in front of the whole garrison. D'artagnan was in the bastille, captured for duelling and awaiting execution. That alone was enough to make her blood boil but she knew her brothers were hiding something and that made her even angrier.   
Following the two into Trevilles office, Aramis kept her mouth closed, knowing her silence was more likely to put the two at unease than any shouting would. Of course, the shouting would come next, first she wanted to know what was going on. 

"your plan certainly worked, you had me convinced." the Captain said, causing Aramis' gaze to flicker to Athos. 

"What plan?" her voice was cold and hard as she glared at the older. Porthos shifted next to her as she flickered her gaze to his. 

"D'artagnan has gone to find out what Vadim is up to." Athos stated. 

"And why was I not informed?" Aramis asked, knowing full well why they hadn't told her. Damn their protectiveness. 

"It was for the best." Athos replied and Aramis whipped around glaring at him as she ignored Trevilles sigh from behind them. The Captain had obviously chosen to stay out of matters. 

"I am not some damsel in distress, Athos, as I have told you before. Why did you not tell me?" Aramis asked. She would never say so out loud but she did sometimes fear that her brothers may one day see her for what she was and decide she was better off in petticoats and dresses, rather than swords and pistols. 

"If you'd been there the red guards would have chased you down, not D'artagnan." Athos argued. 

"You know they hate you more than they do any other musketeer." Porthos said, a smile on his face as he remembered the numerous times a red guard had tried to teach Aramis what they thought as her place. 

"I can handle myself." Aramis replied, some of her anger fading away as she brushed her fingers against Porthos' hand. 

We know that but the bastille is now place for a musketeer, let alone you Aramis." Athos said and she felt the fight drain from her completely now. 

"Don't ever exclude me again." She warned as Treville made a dismissive gesture to the three of them. 

"Promise." Porthos said but Aramis knew her brothers well enough to know that was a blatant lie. But she couldn't help but love them for it. 

.................

Constance stood in the garrison, waiting for her husband, with a scowl that sent most of the musketeers running in the opposite direction. Except for the three inseparables. "What we're you thinking, letting D'artagnan do something so foolish." she shouted as they came into view. 

"D'artagnan is fine." Aramis assured her, which made Constance turn on the other woman. The two had been friends for some time, Aramis having grown a strange fondness for Constance's company. It was a strange arrangement, one Constance still couldn't get her head around. 

Aramis was the complete opposite of her. Unmarried, a scandal, practically a whore if the accounts of the gossiping wives were anything to go by. And yet, she always sought out Constance's company when she grew tired of the boys. "He's your friend." 

"We were getting along fine but I would say friends exactly." Constance knew that was a blatant lie on Aramis' part but she still slapped the other woman hard enough to leave a bright red mark on her face. 

Porthos laughed behind them, gaining a glare from both women. "D'artagnan will be fine. You have my word madame." Aramis took her ridiculous hat and placed it on her chest as if that would prove she was being honestt. As much as she loved Aramis' company, she couldn't help but fear the other woman had picked up on her affections towards D'artagnan. Constance wanted to say more but at that moment her husband returned. He gave Aramis a mistrustful look as he took Constance's arm and escorted her from the garrison. 

.................

On a normal day, Treville would not allow Aramis anywhere near the bastille, not least because he understood Porthos and Athos' fears of letting the woman near a place such as this. However, once a year, the queen came to pardon a few prisoners and the queen requested Aramis' appearance on these days. It worried Treville that Aramis had gained so much trust and favour from the queen because he knew it could result in tragedy should the cardinal decide using Aramis to get to the queen was a good idea. 

Currently, the escorting was surrounding the queen and Treville while they walked into the bastille. Glancing to his side, he found Aramis near the queen and Athos and Porthos watching their sister like hawks. So everything was normal. Or as normal as it could be for Treville. 

...............

"I'm going to find D'artagnan." Athos murmured as he walked away from the group. Aramis barely took any notice as she kept her eyes fixed firmly ahead. Porthos grunted in reply and Athos disappeared to the side. 

The queen was talking with Treville and the Captain of the bastille when a bang came from the doors leading down to the prisoners. Porthos yelled something but Aramis paid no heed, eyes searching for Athos. Whenever in a fight, she would automatically turn to look for her brothers so as to know them safe but Athos wasn't there and that worried her. 

Ignoring that worry, Aramis glanced to make sure the queen was well before a prisoner came in front of her. Pulling out her pistol, she let the shot go off before following the royal escorting up the stairs. Reloading her pistol, Aramis turned to shoot another prisoner but by this time they were swarming the yard. 

Gaining down, Aramis saw Athos engaged with a number of prisoners. Too many even for athos in the confined space. "Don't shoot, there's a musketeer in there." Aramis shouted a t a red guard who was pointing his pistol at the group. 

Taking aim, Aramis went to fire when hands wrapped themselves around her waist. Going for her dagger, Aramis stamped on the man's foot as a hand found its way up her skirt. Another one came near her but she took out her pistol shooting him before he got to lose. Grunting, Aramis ignored the man as he pushed her onto the balcony, hands roaming to the back of her corset. Aiming her pistol, Aramis shot the man close to athis and satisfied Athos was safe, turned in her attackers grip and stuck the knife in his throat. 

After that, she found Athos and Porthos again near the exit where Vadim was standing with D'artagnan and a knife pressed to the queen throat. D'artagnan wasn't meeting her eyes and for a second she thought of shooting him for betraying them but that train of thought halted when he younger nodded once. What was he thinking, Aramis thought as the gates were opened and a group of bandits came in. 

D'artagnan must have said something because the next thing she knew, the queen was pushed away and gun fire was firing in all directions. Ignoring Porthos' shout, Aramis pushed the queen t,o the floor, covering her as the gun fire continued. "It's fine." she murmured until it stopped. 

Anne had fear in her eyes as Aramis helped her to stand. Blocking her from view, Aramis straightened the queens skirts, allowing Anne a moment reprise to regain her self control before facing the world again. "Your hurt." Anne murmured, stroking a hand over a small cut on Aramis' neck. 

"Nothing to worry about." Aramis smiled as she stepped away. Porthos and Athos put a hand on her arms as she watched the queen walk away. Someone's, Aramis felt jealous of the other woman. She was able to look beautiful and act like any of their sex was meant to while Aramis was more man than women in her actions. 

"You okay?" Porthos' voice brought her from her thoughts, concern in his face and Athos'.   
"A few bruises, nothing more." Aramis sent them a reassuring smile before turning her back on the queen. Best not to dwell on thoughts such as those when they still had work to do. 

................

Anne had admired Aramis from the day she set eyes on the woman. She was the embodiment of what she wanted to be, rather than what society made her and for that Anne admired Aramis. Unlike the ladies in court, who would pamper to meet the needs of their men, the king and even herself Aramis would never do this. She wore the long skirts like any other woman but the belt around her waist was a man's belt containing a man's weapons. The corset kept her breasts in place and was at times tied so tight, Anne wondered how Aramis could Breathe in it. And yet it was covered by a man's shirt and a man's leather jacket. Even the hat she wore was a man's. 

"Your majesty." Aramis and her friend Porthos bowed. Porthos' was a vow of respect while Aramis' curtsey, while respectful, never stopped Aramis from keeping eye contact with Anne.   
"Could you give us a moment?" Porthos bowed stiffly, sent Aramis a Warning look and headed to the corner of the room. "I have something for you." Anne said, moving her hands to the back of her neck. 

"There is no need." Aramis said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Anne was no fool. While she admired Aramis' difference and apparent indifference to the whisperings in court, she knew the other woman was effected by them. 

"A good luck charm." Anne smiled, holding the cross out to Aramis. "May I?" Anne asked, thankful when Aramis nodded and moved her braided hair to allow the queen to tie the cross around her neck. 

"Thank you, your majesty." Aramis smiled at her now, the smile Anne had always loved to see. 

"We are friends, you an I, there is no need for thank yous." Anne stated, simply. 

"And yet, thank you." there was a Define glint in her eyes as she said this, that made Aramis laugh. Later her maids in waiting would laugh and giggle at the woman musketeers audacity but Anne would ignore them. No matter how much the ladies and men in court thought Aramis a joke, she would always admire Aramis and be thankful for her friendship and difference.   
....................

D'artagnan held his breathe when Constance left the four musketeers in her kitchen. "Are you alright?" Aramis asked even as she glared at D'artagnan, who was well aware she wasn't pleased with being lied to. 

"Fine." 

"And Vadim doesn't suspect anything?" Athos asked. It was knew for the three of them to turn their protective nature to him rather than Aramis and he was starting to understand how Aramis felt by there protectiveness. 

"He doesn't suspect anything. Felix might but incandescent handle him." D'artagnan promised. Aramis put a gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes critical as she looked for any injures.   
"Never try to lie to me again." Aramis said once happy to see D'artagnan was injury free. The younger went to say something but a sharp look from Porthos stopped him.   
"I wouldn't dream of it." Aramis frowned but nodded anyway, clapping her hand on D'artagnans shoulder. "I better get going." D'artagnan Added, glancing at the three with a smile before disappearing. 

"He'll be fine, Athos. Stop worrying." Aramis said once D'artagnan left. Athos didn't answer, eyes going back to his wine, hoping Aramis was right. 

..................

Porthos knew it was ridiculous for the king and queen to be out when Vadim was plotting to kill them. He was walking through the crowd when a shout rang out and a man pushed his way out of the crowd. Porthos pulled out his sword as the man threw a bomb to the floor. 

A yell came from Athos and Porthos both when Aramis ran towards the unexploded bomb. Her skirts bellowed as she threw herself onto it and Porthos clenched his fists as he waited to see the bomb explode with Aramis with it. But the bomb didn't go off and Aramis, foolish Aramis looked up and had the gall to wink at him as she got to her feet. 

The next man to come near him gained the full force of his fury. 

.................  
"You bloody idiot." Porthos growled, pulling Aramis into a hug as Athos walked up to them. 

"He's not here." Athos said, giving Aramis a warning look to say he wasn't pleased with her risk. 

"Then where...." Aramis began but an explosion pulled there attention from eachother. 

"The louvre. He doesn't want to kill the king, he wants to rob them." all anger at Aramis was pushed to back of his mind as worry for D'artagnan took over. 

.....................  
"Curse you, woman." Athos grunted as Aramis shook him awake. He and Porthos had been in the line of the bomb when it went off. Porthos was already standing up so Athos allowed Aramis to pull him up and ignoring the ringing in his ears, they made their way down the corridor. 

"They dint know when to give up." Porthos laughed as they came across a group of Vadim men. One of them was the man who had thrown the bomb Aramis had jumped on and Athos felt anger bubble up again. Dispatching these men was quick and easy and soon they were running down the corridor again. 

"You're alive then." Porthos said as D'artagnan appeared in front of them. 

"Vadim?" Athos asked and D'artagnan motioned to his sword and led them down the corridor. They found Vadim, nearly dead and laden down with treasures. 

"It was fun wasn't it." Vadim stated before dying in front of them. Aramis walked over, closing the man's eyes and murmuring her preys before turning her attention to D'artagnan. Athos couldn't say he was envious of their young musketeer. 

................  
They were in the garrison, D'artagnans ribs having been brutally bandaged by aramis as she explained every which way she would khurt him if he ever thought to foolishly not include her again. Now, D'artagnan was sitting with Porthos on the table as Athos put Aramis through her paces. 

Aramis sprawled onto the dirt as Athos held the sword out in front of himself. Porthos laughed as Aramis climbed to her feet. "is this really fair." D'artagnan asked, wincing at a particular hard blow from Athos to Aramis. 

"She threw herself on a bomb so no." Porthos said a laugh in his voice but an edge their to. D'artagnan couldnt blame him, it was a ridiculous thing to do ad as Athos attacked Aramis withoute sword, D'artagnan couldnt feel the least bit sorry for her. It was brotherly concern after all.


	3. The Exiles

“You’re not the slightest bit curious.” D’artagnan asked, as he and Aramis brought the horses up in front of a church.” Aramis grinned in reply.

“Not in the least.” D’artagnan shook his head. If there was one thing he had learnt over the last few months spent with the three inseparables was that Aramis was nothing if not curious about everything.

“And the priest?”  
“One thing you need to learn D’artagnan. Don’t get involved.” D’artagnan a snort in response as Aramis swung herself off the horse, skirts billowing slightly in the wind. 

D’artagnan was about to say something more when he saw Aramis start to pull out her pistol. She motioned to the church and D’artagnan started, shouting for the priest that the Cardinal had sent them to find. What he found instead was a dead body. “What do you think happened?” D’artagnan asked, just as they heard a shout from outside.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he and Aramis ran outside and found a woman being manhandled by a group of men and a baby being placed inside a basket. Aramis let out a shot that hit the man holding the woman square in the chest but they were to far away to help the baby. 

“Henry!!!” The woman screamed, collapsing on the floor.

D’artagnan made to go the woman but Aramis grabbed his arm. “Follow the men.” D’artagnan was about to say something but when he glanced at Aramis he saw that she was unusually pale.  
………………………

“Who are you?” The woman was on her feet with a pistol in her hand when Aramis came close to her.

“My name is Aramis, of the King’s Musketeers. And you are?” The woman looked in disbelief at Aramis but she was used to the look. “Who were those men that attacked you?” Aramis tried again, seeing the woman’s grip on pistol lax Aramis grabbed it and put it to one side.

“My name is Agnes. And I don’t know.” The fight seemed to have drained from her body when the pistol was taken from her. Tears were pooling in her eyes and Aramis felt a stab of pain in her own heart but she quickly pushed it away. She was a King’s Musketeer now, she couldn’t dwell on mistakes of the past.

Before she could say anymore, D’artagnan returned shaking his head. “They’re heading to Paris, I’ll meet you at Bonacieux’s house.” Aramis nodded, glad that D’artagnan had not asked the question she could see was floating in his eyes.  
“Where is he going?” Agnes asked, fear in her eyes as she watched D’artagnan ride away.

“Back to Paris. That is where they’re taking your son. Henry, was it?” Aramis asked, remembering the scream of pain the other woman had let out at her son being taken from her. 

“Why would the take my son.” Agnes turned on Aramis, searching the other woman’s eyes for some sort of answer.

“How do I put this delicately.” Aramis started, well aware that most women weren’t as happy to flaunt their dalliances to other people. “Perhaps you met a young man at a ball and….” Before Aramis could finish, Agnes slapped her across the cheek.  
“I am a married woman. Just because you are a whore doesn’t mean other women are.” Agnes spat, causing Aramis to flinch from the words.   
“My apologies.” Aramis replied, taking the hat off her head and dipping her head. Agnes looked like she was about to say something but Aramis turned away walking towards the horse. There was a reason she didn’t spend large amounts of time with other women.  
…………………………….  
Aramis led the horse along the road, keenly aware of the other woman’s eyes on her. Watching her. Aramis was no fool. She knew what she would seem like to other women, had seen and heard it far too many times throughout her lifetime to be surprised by it.  
“Stay away from us, devil.” A man ran across their path, spitting in their direction. For a moment Aramis thought the man was speaking to her, having had accusations of the sort thrown at her on a number of occasions. But glancing up at Agnes, Aramis saw that the other women had flinched away at the harsh words.  
“Ignorant superstition.” She answered not meeting Aramis’ eyes.” Aramis couldn’t find words to answer that.  
……………………  
Constance opened the door to find Aramis and another woman standing there. D’artagnan had warned her what was happening before disappearing to follow the men that had kidnapped that baby. Aramis introduced the red headed woman as Agnes as Constance ushered them both inside.  
Agnes went to sit on the couch, clutching a blanket in her hands and tears glistening in her eyes. Glancing towards Aramis, Constance saw that the other woman was standing awkwardly by the door as if unsure what to do. It was an odd sensation, Constance never having seen Aramis uncertain before.   
“I’m sorry for the way I acted before.” Agnes said, causing Aramis to start by the door. If Constance hadn’t known any better, she would have thought the musketeer was making a run for it. “I’m sorry for calling you a whore.”   
“Think nothing of it.” Aramis replied, brushing it off quickly but Constance didn’t miss the slight flinch the word had caused Aramis to give. Constance was no fool, she was well aware of Aramis’ reputation in Paris. Her own husband had warned her against spending time with Aramis, afraid the musketeers reputation, or lack thereof, would rub off on her. But until now, she hadn’t thought that what others said would affect Aramis. The other woman had always seemed unflappable in her ability to ignore the whispers and rumours that followed her around.  
“I’m going to join D’artagnan.” Constance said, putting a comforting hand on Aramis. “Talk to her.” Aramis only nodded, not making any move to go to Agnes.  
………………………  
Aramis watched Constance leave with a feeling of helplessness. Constance was far better qualified to comfort Agnes than she was. “Being apart from him. It’s like a wound that won’t heal. It only gets worse. Agnes said, pulling Aramis from her thoughts.  
“He’s your flesh and blood.” She replied, not looking at Agnes as she thought of another baby at a different time.  
“Do you have a family?” Aramis was surprised at the question, her mind drifting o the parents she had disappointed. The parents that had been so ashamed at her actions that they had abandoned her in a convent at such a young age.  
“Not unless you count the musketeers.”  
“No husband?” Aramis tried not to laugh at the unbelievable look on Agnes’ face. Why was it all women thought they had to tie themselves to one man.  
“Something always gets in the way.” Not a complete lie.  
“Have you ever felt it, I mean real true love?” Aramis took a seat next to Agnes, not meeting the other woman’s eye.  
“I was 16. We were going to marry but it didn’t work out. He changed his mind. I was heartbroken.” Aramis couldn’t help the fond smile that came over her face at the thought of the mayor’s son in her home town.   
“16 and you never loved since.” Agnes replied, a shocked look on her face.  
“If I answer will you tell me why the people on the road ran from you?” Aramis asked, remembering the man on the road that had ran from Agnes.  
“It’s none of your business.” Agnes argued, anger in her tone.  
“If you don’t trust me how can I help you?” Aramis retorted because she did want to help this woman. She wanted to give Agnes the life she had never had.  
“There’s only one person I’ve ever trusted. Phillipe.” A fond smile fell over Agnes’ face when she said his name. And then she told Aramis the story of her husband. Aramis’ heart went out to the other woman as she explained about how the villagers had beaten Phillipe to death in front of her eyes.  
“I am truly sorry.” Aramis said, taking the other woman’s hands as tears ran down Agnes’ face.   
“There is nothing you could do. Nothing anyone could do.” Agnes replied, hands clutching at the blanket in her hands. “And yourself?” Agnes asked, referring to her previous question.  
Aramis signed, taking her hand back from the other woman. “There was a man once, the mayor’s son. And your earlier assessment was correct. I am a whore.” Agnes went to protest but Aramis only shook her head. “I fell pregnant. Quite the scandal, my parents demanded that we marry and we were going to. But I lost the child and he called it off.” Aramis replied. She didn’t mention that her own Father had been the one to cause the miscarriage. He had been so angry at Aramis that after drinking in the tarvern a week before the wedding, he had come home to kick Aramis to the point that she had lost the baby.  
“I am so sorry.” Agnes said, this time she grabbed Aramis’ hand.  
“I promise you, I will make sure your baby is returned to you.” Aramis said, meeting Agnes’ eyes for the first time. And she would.  
………………………….  
Porthos and Athos followed Marie de Medici through Paris, surprised when they saw Aramis, D’artagnan and a woman they didn’t know. “I suppose it’s no coincidence that your both here.” Athos stated.  
“Was that Marie de Medici?” Aramis said, ignoring the two.  
“What, that’s just Phillipe’s Mother?” The red-haired woman stated, causing Aramis to turn to face her.  
“You’re sure?” She asked and Athos found himself watching the two curiously. He’d never seen Aramis be this close to another woman willingly. The other musketeer choosing to keep her distance from any other women she came into contact with. Even Constance and the Queen were held at a distance by the female musketeer.  
“Yes.” Agnes replied, taking one of Aramis’ hands and squeezing it lightly in return to Aramis’ comforting smile.  
……………………………..  
Constance passed the baby to Aramis as she quickly fastened her shirt back up. Panic flashed quickly across her face but the musketeer didn’t waver in taking the baby into her arms. “Why’s he crying?”  
At any other time, Constance might have laughed at the panicked tone in Aramis’ voice but instead she said, “Sing to him, he likes that.”  
“It’s a gift.” Aramis quipped as she started to sing a Spanish lullaby and the baby quietened. One of the kidnappers came into the room at that moment and Constance quickly picked up Aramis’ fallen sword. “You’re sure?” Aramis said as Constance nodded and quickly rendered the man unconscious. A burst of warmth ran through her as Aramis looked at her with a little awe. “Perhaps your husband was right and I am a bad influence.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” Constance said ushering Aramis out of the room. She noted that the other woman made no move to hand the baby over to her.  
………………………….  
“What happened?” Porthos as, turning straight to D’artagnan and Constance the minute Aramis had taken the baby back inside to Agnes.   
“I have no idea.” D’artagnan held up his hands in surrender and the only thing stopping the bigger musketeer from pushing it was the fact that D’artagnan had left Aramis alone with Agnes to follow the baby back to Paris.  
“Your idiots. The lot of you.” Constance huffed, glaring at each of them in turn.  
“Excuse me?” Athos asked, lifting one eyebrow up in confusion.  
“You really can’t see it, can you?” Porthos had no idea what Constance was talking about. All he knew that Aramis had been acting strange ever since they’d seen her with that woman and from what D’artagnan had told them ever since they had met her. “Aramis isn’t a man you know.”  
“Yes, we were aware.” Athos replied, voice dripping in sarcasm but Constance’s words made Porthos pause. Yes, Aramis did wear women’s skirts but she acted more man than woman. The only women Porthos had seen Aramis even remotely close to where the Queen and Constance, both of whom Aramis didn’t get close to. But Agnes…. Aramis had let the other woman hold her hand. She had taken baby Henry and hadn’t let that baby go until she had given him to Agnes. And the way Aramis had held the baby, it had made Porthos think of a Mother protecting her own children. Not a thought that Porthos would ever thought would cross his mind in relation to Aramis.   
“Men, how can you be so stupid. Aramis doesn’t let any of you see the feminine side to her. She doesn’t let any of us see it and no wonder why she doesn’t. The minute she starts acting like a woman the three of you think somethings’ wrong.” Constance pinned each of them with an angry glare which left Porthos feeling particularly ashamed.  
“No we don’t…” D’artagnan went to argue but Athos held his hand up, obviously coming to same conclusion. They did treat Aramis like a man but had never thought about it because Aramis had always seemed more comfortable acted as if she was one of them, rather than a woman. Or at that’s what they had all thought.  
“She’s right D’artagnan.” Porthos said, putting a hand on the younger musketeer’s shoulder.  
“It would appear we have some talking to do with Aramis.” Athos stated, a guilty look on his face.  
…………………………  
“Come with us.” Agnes said, taking hold of Aramis’ arm as the other woman stepped away from her and Henry. Aramis just shook her head.   
“I would bring to much attention to you both. You need to hide.” Agnes knew the musketeer was right but she couldn’t help but want Aramis to come with them.   
At first she hadn’t liked the musketeer woman, thinking that she was some sort of abomination against womenkind. How wrong had she been? Aramis was just like Phillipe really. Just like her husband, Aramis was considered a freak of nature b her peers. While Phillipe was physically disfigured, Aramis ay as well have been a man in a woman’s body. Over the course of the last few days, Agnes had found herself drawn to Aramis, considering the other women her friend. And the way Aramis held Henry, Agnes truly believed Aramis deserved happiness. A family and children that loved her. And Agnes truly believed Aramis wanted that, but she would never get that here. Not with Musketeers. Perhaps if Aramis came with her and Henry, she could find her happiness. Her family.  
…………………………..  
“Don’t get attached you said.” D’artagnan laughed, putting a hand on Aramis’ back as He, Porthos and Athos appeared behind their friend and Agnes.   
Agnes looked startled at the sight of them but Aramis simply looked resigned. “I’m not taking them back to the Cardinal.”  
“Then we’d better help you.” Porthos replied, a grin lighting up the big musketeer’s features. Aramis looked doubtfully between the three of them. “You didn’t really think we were going to take that baby do you.”  
“If you’d told us what you were planning we might have been able to plan this properly.” Athos continued, an endearing smile lighting up his face as Porthos put a big hand on Aramis’ shoulder.   
“Sorry.” Aramis replied, a sheepish smile crossing her face as she glanced at Agnes.  
“No no, let’s keep this suicidal.” Porthos and D’artagnan both laughed at the statement as Aramis shook her head at them.  
…………………………  
“Henry!” Agnes shouted as Aramis jumped off her horse, the baby in her arms. When Agnes had seen the woman, musketeer drop the bundle in her arms off the bridge she had crumpled. She hadn’t been able to believe that Aramis had lost her her child but now the other woman was standing in front of her with the baby in her arms. “How?” Agnes turned on Aramis as the musketeer gently bounced Agnes’ baby boy in her arms.  
“If it hadn’t been convincing as a grieving mother…” Aramis’ voice choked at this statement and Agnes saw the other 3 musketeers and Constance look at Aramis with worry. “It was the only way I could see you and Henry having any sort of life together.” Aramis gave Agnes a helpless look.  
“You kept him safe. Just like you promised.” Agnes sobbed, tears of happiness coming down her face.  
“Of course.” Aramis said, holding out the baby for Agnes to take.   
“Thank you.” Agnes said, ignoring the offer and instead wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck, careful of her son in Aramis’ arms.  
As Agnes pulled away, taking Henry from Aramis, the musketeer took a bag of money that was hanging off her bag. “Take this, make a new life together a long way from France.” Aramis placed the money on top of Henry, her hand lingering in the baby’s hair. “Phillipe wouldn’t want you to be alone forever, Agnes.” Agnes nodded, looking into Aramis’ eyes as the other woman watched her baby closely.   
“I have my son.” Agnes said in reply, glancing up at the other musketeers once more. She could see them watching the exchange closely and felt further guilt well up. She had thought Aramis couldn’t truly be happy on her own but seeing the musketeers in front of her, the way they looked at Aramis, she knew she had been wrong. “I would ask you to come with us but you already have a family.” Aramis looked away from the baby and up at the musketeers and smile playing across her face. “Thank you.” Agnes said once more, placing a kiss on Aramis’ head before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is going well.” Porthos laughed as D’artagnan once more fell to the floor. Aramis chuckled under her breath, falling back into stance as the young Gascon climbed to her feet. “Should we rescue him yet?” Porthos asked, turning to face Athos as the older musketeer took another swig of wine.

“No, D’artagnan needs to learn his lesson.” Athos said, causing Porthos to chuckle. That lesson was in regards to D’artagnan stepping in between Aramis and a red guard last night. In the young Gascon’s defence, the red guard was about to attack Aramis. But then, Porthos and Athos had both learnt from experience that Aramis didn’t take kindly to people helping her.

D’artagnan let out a grunt as Aramis’ ridiculous footwork left him on the floor again. “Aramis, I think the he has had enough don’t you?” Aramis glanced up at Treville who was watching the shenanigans with a fond smile. Offering a hand out to D’artagnan, Aramis nodded in agreement. The young Gascon took it willingly, letting Aramis haul him to his feet.

“So, who’s next?” Aramis said, turning to Athos and Porthos grinning like a mad woman. Porthos held up his hands in surrender as Athos offered the wine to D’artagnan.

…………………………

“Monsieur, Madame, can I help you?” Athos asked as a man and woman walked into the Garrison. He was sitting next to Porthos, watching the new recruits training. Aramis and D’artagnan having disappeared to look for the firearms. Apparently, Aramis felt D’artagnan needed to practice his musket skills. Honestly, Athos thought Aramis was enjoying torturing the poor Gascon a bit too much.

“My apologies monsieur’s. My wife and myself were attacked on the road to Paris. They took everything from us. We were told that the Musketeers could help us.” The man replied. They certainly did look like they had been attacked, both covered in dust and the woman clutching her husbands’ arm and sobbing. “My name is Pierre D’Herblay and this is my wife Jacalyn.” 

“A pleasure Madame, Monsieur.” Athos said, taking off his hat and bowing his head to them both. “We will do what we can to find those responsible and retrieve your belongings.”

“My thanks.” Pierre replied, just as D’artagnan and Aramis walked out of the armoury.  
“Now remember, if you respect your weapon it will respect you.” Aramis stated, pointing out a part of the pistol to D’artagnan who was looking at Porthos and Athos begging to help.

“Renee?” Jacalyn cried, causing Aramis to stop dead in her tracks. “Oh Renee, it is you.” Jacalyn let go of her husband’s arms and ran at Aramis, gathering the other woman in a large embrace. Her face had gone white and while she hugged the woman back, her eyes never left Pierre.

As it was, Pierre was standing at the other end of the Garrison his face growing redder and his fists clenched into fists. Porthos saw the look in the other man’ eyes and placed a warning hand on his sword. Pierre seemed to ignore it as he walked over to Jacalyn and Aramis. “Pierre, don’t.” Jacalyn started but he only pushed his wife away and punched Aramis right in the face.  
“Don’t.” D’artagnan grabbed Pierre’s arm before he go land another hit on Aramis. Porthos fully expected Aramis to lash out but she only stood there, hands behind her back and head hanging so her hair was covering her face.  
“Let go of, this between me and that…that whore.” Porthos went to the side of Pierre, grabbing the man’s other arm. Athos stood next to Aramis, gently placing a hand on her back but she didn’t seem to respond to it.   
Before any of them could say anything further, Treville appeared on the balcony. “What on earth is going on here?”  
……………………………..  
Aramis stood in Treville’s office still in a state of shock as Porthos and Athos stood on either side of her, while D’artagnan was sending glares at the man and woman that had come into the Garrison. “Monsieur, could you explain to me why you came here and attacked one of my Musketeers.” It was clear to them all that Treville was only just holding in his own anger at the man that had assaulted Aramis.  
There was a dark bruise forming over her eye were Pierre had hit her but Aramis couldn’t bear to lift her head up to let Porthos and Athos look at the damage. “Please, Pierre.” Jacalyn whispered, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “We were attacked on the road and cam seeking aid from the Musketeers.”

“That doesn’t explain why he attacked Aramis?” Porthos growled, taking a step towards Pierre.

“Aramis. Is that what you’re calling yourself girl.” Pierre growled, only stopped from going towards Aramis by D’artagnan who had stepped in front of him. As it was, Athos had stepped in front of Aramis, particularly hiding the woman from view.  
“Sir, enough. You have no right to talk to my musketeer like that.” Treville said, his own temper flaring at the way this man was treating one of his musketeers. But what stumped him most was that Aramis hadn’t raised a voice in defence. Usually this man would have been on the floor by now but Aramis simply just stood there and took it. 

“Musketeer. How dare you disgrace this family any more than you have girl.” Aramis let out a sound like a wounded animal at this. “Girl, you will not ignore me.” 

“Do not. Touch her.” Athos said, stepping so he was face to face with Pierre.

“She is my daughter. I have every right. Now move aside.” Athos didn’t budge, though the shock was clear in his eyes.

“You will leave. Now.” Athos replied, eyes dead set on Pierre even as the man, looked over the musketeer’s shoulder at Aramis.

“Not without my daughter. I will not have her traipsing around Paris like a common whore shaming her family. Not again.” Aramis flinched away at the man’s words as Treville stood up.

“You will leave now. Aramis is a musketeer and I will not have you disgracing her in this way. Now leave before I throw you in the Chatalet for attacking a Musketeer.” Pierre looked like he would argue but Jacalyn pulled her husband’s arm towards the door. Pierre growled but allowed his wife to take him to the door.

However, as he came up beside Aramis, he paused and grabbed her arm. Aramis didn’t flinch but she didn’t meet her Father’s eyes either. “You shame me and your Mother with your attitude girl.” 

“Move your arm.” D’artagnan growled, as Porthos forcibly removed Pierre’s hand from Aramis’ hand, revealing a newly forming bruise on Aramis’ arm.

“Renee.” Jacalyn started but Aramis only turned away and Pierre guided his wife out of the office.

…………………….

“Aramis.” Porthos started as Pierre and Jacalyn left.  
“Don’t, please don’t.” Aramis answered, giving the other musketeer a pleading look. “Now if you will all excuse me.” Without another word, Aramis left the office without a backward glance but none of them missed the tears forming in Aramis’ eyes.  
“That was Aramis’ parents?” D’artagnan asked, shock clear in his voice. He had grown up with loving parents who had done everything they could to give him to have a good life. He couldn’t quite believe that Aramis’ parents where that…cruel.  
“It would appear so.” Athos replied, he and Porthos both shared a look. Aramis had never discussed her life before the musketeers but they were both aware that it couldn’t have been easy for Aramis growing up. She was far from the perfect daughter but the idea that that man had dared lay a hand on her. It sickened them all.  
“Go, make sure she’s alright.” Treville stated, dismissing the three of them.  
………………………  
They didn’t see Aramis again until the next day at the palace. They were on palace duty, which usually meant a boring day guarding the King while the Queen whisked Aramis away to do who knows what.  
Before they could say anything to Aramis, true to expectations, the Queen appeared, taking Aramis by the arm and informing the other Musketeers that she would return Aramis at the end of their shift at the palace. “She didn’t look ok did she?” D’artagnan asked, glancing at Porthos and Athos.  
“No she did not.”  
……………………..  
“What happened?” Anne asked, as she led Aramis into her rooms, abandoning her ladies in the other room.  
“Nothing your Majesty.” Aramis replied but Anne knew her better than this. Usually Aramis was a source of comfort to Anne. The female musketeer would regale her with stories of the Musketeers or play confident to the Queen when Anne needed someone to talk to. But today Aramis had seemed oddly quiet. He usually put together braid wasn’t there and her hair was instead scrunched up and hidden underneath her hat, poking out at strange angles. Likewise, the skirt she wore wasn’t of the usual vibrancy Aramis usually preferred, instead a dull brown that hung drably against the usually vibrant musketeer.  
“Please, Aramis don’t insult me. We are friends you and I aren’t we?” Queen Anne asked, looking into Aramis’ face.  
“Of course your majesty.” Aramis replied, quickly. Too quickly.  
“Then please, tell me what is wrong.” Aramis looked like she would lie so Anne continued. “Do I have to make it an order Aramis?”  
“My apologies your majesty. I…Do you think I am a disgrace?” Aramis asked, causing Anne to gasp a little in shock. Obviously, the musketeer took it the wrong way as she blushed and stepped away with her head bowed. “I am sorry your majesty. I spoke out of term.”  
“No Aramis. I was simply shocked. Of course I don’t think you’re a disgrace.” Anne replied, taking hold of Aramis’ hands. “How could you think that?”   
Aramis hesitated so long Anne thought she would not reply but she did. “I am a woman and yet I dress in men’s clothing. I fight like a man, I whore myself out to any man that wants to take me. I am a disgrace to myself to my family…to the Musketeers.” Aramis trailed off, tears pooling in her eyes.  
Anne was silent a moment, unsure how to take this confession. “You are anything but Aramis. You are a kind and strong person who has the confidence to do the things we all wish we can. I wish I was more like you.” Aramis looked at the Queen with mild disbelieve but Anne silenced her before she could talk. “I know what my ladies in waiting say of you Aramis but you must believe that I do not think that. That your bothers do not think that. You are a good kind person who is anything but a disgrace.”  
“Your majesty I…Thank you.” Aramis replied, head bowed as Anne squeezed her hands.   
“Now, I believe we need to fix this.” Anne said, motioning to the drab skirt and tangled hair. Aramis flushed with embarrassment but Anne only smiled in response. “It will make you feel better.”  
……………………………  
Aramis was late back to the Garrison. Porthos, Athos and D’artagnan had returned from the palace an hour before and they were starting to worry. “You don’t think Pierre attacked Aramis do you?” D’artagnan asked.  
“I don’t know.” Athos replied as Porthos paced the garrison.   
“We should be out there looking for her.” Porthos growled in response. Athos was about to agree when Aramis walked into the Garrison.   
Her hair was in a neat braid with hat sat at its’ usual roguish tilt. The brown skirt she had been wearing that morning had also been replaced with a light blue dress that Athos was sure he had seen the Queen wearing at one point. “Apologies, the Queen accosted me to play dress-up.” Aramis said, grinning at the three of them albeit a bit hesitantly.  
“Aramis, about yesterday, what happened?” Athos said, as Aramis sat on the bench taking the cup of wine Athos passed her. D’artagnan hid a smile at the sight of the men’s boots coming into view as the skirt lifted.  
“Having trouble.” He grinned, as Aramis wrestled the volumous skirt into staying in place.  
“Careful pup, don’t want me to push you into the dirt again to soon do you.” Aramis grinned as Porthos aimed a half-hearted swat at D’artagnan’s head.  
Looking back at Athos, Aramis took a deep breath. “Yes, there is something we need to discuss.”   
The three waited expectantly for Aramis to being, all knowing pushing her into speaking wouldn’t end well. “I’ve never been a good daughter.” Aramis chuckled at that. “In fact I’m a terrible daughter. A terrible woman. I enjoy fighting, spending my nights in other men’s bed. That’s were all this trouble started I guess.”  
Porthos put a hand on Aramis’ as she continued. “Father never used to be that bad. He never used to mind me practicing my sword fighting or shooting with the boys in the village. He encouraged it even. I think he always thought I would grow out of it eventually.” Aramis let out a sad looking smile but no one interrupted. “When I was 16, I did …well I did a rather stupid thing. I fell into bed with the Mayors son. Perhaps not the worst thing in the world, compared to what I’ve done now but at the time it was the worst mistake I ever made. I fell pregnant. My parents were furious, Father especially. He took to drinking in the taverns late at night. Wouldn’t speak to me for weeks. We got engaged, me and the mayors’ son. So as to avoid too big of a scandal. But my Father came home one day, so angry. Furious really. Mother had gone to stay with friends, she couldn’t bear to look at me when she found out. He’d been drinking, gotten himself wound up. I tried to reason with him, but he was my Father and he’d never been violent before. Never hated me before but I could see it then, he was so angry.” Tear were falling down Aramis’ eyes now but she kept going, knowing Aramis needed to say this.  
“He said he was going to get rid of the baby. Kept kicking me over and over.” Aramis’ hand hovered over her belly where a child would have grown all those years ago. “I lost the baby the next day. 2 days later I was on my way to a convent. I ran away a few months later.”  
The tears were falling freely now and Porthos pulled Aramis into a one-sided bear hug. None of them said anything as D’artagnan moved to Aramis’ other side grabbed her hand squeezing it gently. Athos stood up, putting a comforting hand on Aramis’ shoulder. “I always wanted children.” Athos started, making Aramis look up at him.   
“Me and Anne, my wife, were going to start a family. But she murdered my brother in cold blood. Our dreams of a family disappeared when I ordered her killed.” Athos finished. Aramis stood up and looked eye to eye with Athos. “I’m not trying to compare, but I want you to know I understand. Perhaps not fully but in a way, I can.”   
“Thank you.” Aramis whispered, pulling Athos into a full body hug.  
……………………………..  
The next morning Pierre and Jacalyn walked into the Garrison once more. Porthos, Athos and D’artagnan jumped to their feet and even the other Musketeers in the garrison paused in their training. “I’ve come to take my daughter home.” Treville appeared at the balcony but Aramis looked up at him, silently asking him to be quiet.  
Aramis started towards her Father, giving her friends a look to stay put. “I’m not going home.”  
“You are girl.” Pierre retorted as Aramis took out her sword, taking the sword from Athos’ person as well.  
“You want me to go home, I will. But only if you beat me with that.” Aramis said, throwing th sword into her Father’s hand.  
“Don’t be a fool girl. You’ll never win.” Pierre said but Aramis only smiled.  
“Then you have nothing to lose.” Aramis grinned.  
Pierre struck out fast but Aramis dodged it quickly, her Fathers’ sword flying past her shoulder without leaving a dent. Pierre growled, attacking Aramis once more but she dodged it with ease. After that is was a matter of minutes before her Father was on the floor, Aramis’ boot resting on his stomach and sowrd point at his throat. “I’m staying here.” She growled, picking up Athos’ sword and passing it back to her friend.  
“Renee.” Jacalyn started before Aramis turned around and fixed her with a hard glare.  
“Don’t pretend you care Mother, you didn’t before. Why would you now.” Aramis turned her hard glare onto her Father. “Ever come back again and I might kill you. And I’m not yours anymore Father.” Aramis said, turning away from them and taking a swig of the wine Porthos offered her.  
“Your my daughter Renee.” Pierre started before turning his head away. “I only ever wanted the best for you.” Aramis ignored them both, refusing to watch as they left.  
“You ok?” Porthos asked when Pierre and Jacalyn had left.  
“Never better.” Aramis grinned right back. “Now I believe I was going to teach the pup a less on shooting.” Aramis grinned even as D’artagnan looked at Athos and Porthos for help.  
“Good luck, you’ll need it.” Athos grinned as Aramis all but dragged D’artagnan to the shooting range.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review


End file.
